Animal
by Kruegerdave
Summary: A new Season of Btvs/Angel: Vamp Buffy. Rated M, lots of nasty stuff to happen. Spuffy prompt fic. Written under the eyes of emolichic.
1. Pilot

p style="text-align: center;"Buffy is facing the Vampire Di' Mario. "What," she clicked. "Trying to be a Dracula wannabe...?" She turned around and gave him a roundhouse kick. He swung a punch at her that she ducked. But a surprise happened, the female Vamp 'Belinda' grabbed her up. She brought Buffy's neck to her lips. br /br /*** br /br /Buffy landed on the ground. The pixie Vamp smiled at her companions. "So boring, I wanted a FIGHT!" She clapped for someone to pick up the body. They were going out for a hunt to commemorate Belinda's 'new conquest.' She will soon be awake and hungry. br /br /Buffy felt lightheaded- A major splitting headache. br /br /She used her eyes and senses to look around her. She was in a beautiful Victorian room with a 4 poster, thick Gothic covered windows, and these Black dressers. A sense of foreboding filled her. br /br /"There you are," a female Vamp purred. She turned up. br /br /Her demon automatically demanded her to show respect! br /br /She bowed down. The sire came to her and tilted her head. br /br /"Silly, you don't bow to me. I bow to you." "My Queen," this time, she lowered her head. br /br /There was a text about a Vampire Slayer coming to the darkness and turning into the Supreme Ruler of All Evil. br /A legendary killer that kept her soul, but was 'pure' evil. br /br /It was Buffy. She was tired of fighting. Of dying. Of living. Her body demanded rest! Now, she was truly herself again. br /br /*** br /br /Giles found this information disturbing. A Vampire Queen! Someone formed by the 'purest of all souls.' br /br /It was made by some old strong demon just crazy enough to sire a Slayer in the 1800s./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"A/N: This was written by emolichic and I will be continuing this on at her request. Expect Hell./p 


	2. Bollocks

A/N: ~This is a Buffy season 8 timeline fic that does not give itself to episodic length. The chapters will stay short. That way I can keep peddling them out while I work on other projects.~

Buffy enjoyed her slumber. Saving the world took a lot out of you, just as much as dying, or coming back as a vampire.

She had done everything necessary to ensure she couldn't be tracked, sending the Scoobies clues aplenty to locations all around the world. It kept them occupied for a while, at last count it was 6 months before they had attempted to contact her again. Many of the leads led to more leads, like endless clues on an insane treasure hunt.

Willow tried desperately to cut through the fog of deception being made, but Buffy had her own mystical firewall, one that held up to willow's aura-hacking. Buffy had lot of tools at her disposal. And soon she would meet her partner.

 _Los Angeles, CA_

Spike rolled out of a tackle and steadied himself against a wall in the abandoned factory where his latest battle took place. He looked up just in time to see two sharp blades pierce the concrete either side of his skull, trapping him momentarily.

The demon he was fighting had these blades as appendages, they were very broad at the shoulder and mercilessly sharp at the ends.

Spike smiled cockily. "Don't suppose the girls like those." He drove a knee into the suplex of the beast making him stagger back and withdraw his blades from the wall. Spike rushed him and brought him to the floor with a sweeping kick. He pinned his left shoulder to the ground with his boot and bent the blade attached to it. The beast howled in pain, swinging it's other appendage frantically, trying to connect with the cocky Englishman. Spike stomped on his head and went back to wrenching the blade from his shoulder.

As it separated from the shoulder of the demon with a sickening squelch and the discharge of a green-yellow ooze, he heard a familiar voice chide him from the entrance to the destitute building.

"Spike, what the hell?" Angel said.

"Angel. Back already?" He tried to figure out what Angel's issue was but came up blank until he looked at the blade he held in his left hand. "Oh, right, this guy said he had info on Buffy's location."

He drove the blade into the creature's skull before addressing Angel again.

"He lied." Spike said matter-of-factly before lighting up a cigarette.

He tried to walk away but slipped on the ooze and landed flat on his back.

"Bollocks."


End file.
